


Des Todes Stachel

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Desire, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doktor John H. Watson hat Sherlock Holmes verlassen aus Angst, als Sodomist abgestempelt zu werden und seine gesellschaftliche Akzeptanz zu verlieren. Seine Ehe mit Mary Morstan ist ein Desaster. Er zerbricht an der Situation, genauso wie Holmes. Als sich Holmes und Watson ungewollt an einem Dinner treffen, zeigt sich ein Weg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Das Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Death's Sting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313885) by [ampersand_ch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch)



Ich langweile mich mit Menschen. Sie sind fixiert auf ihr eigenes kleines lächerliches Dasein. Sie wissen nichts und sehen nichts. Und selbst wenn sie sehen, dann verstehen sie nicht, was sie gesehen haben. Sie sind der Analyse nicht fähig. Sie denken simpel und berechenbar und handeln entsprechend. Unglaublich, dass sich ein solch banales Prinzip in der Evolution hat durchsetzen können.

Ich mag die Menschen nicht. Ich mochte nur einen davon. Eine Ausnahme. Aber der ist weg. 

Ich habe seit längerer Zeit keinen Fall mehr angenommen. Lestrade hat zwar mehrfach versucht, mich beizuziehen. Aber ich habe abgelehnt. Kein Interesse. Gut, es war der eine oder andere interessante Mord dabei, und manche Fälle streiften eine Komplexität, mit der man mich früher hätte locken können. Watson hätte es wohl geschafft, mich zu motivieren. Er, mit seiner Menschenliebe und seinem Gerechtigkeitssinn. Er hat es immer wieder verstanden, mir die Dinge ins rechte Licht zu rücken und schmackhaft zu machen. Aber Watson ist weg. Er hat jetzt seine Mary.

Doktor John Watson war mein Claqueur. Er hat mich bewundert. Er hat meinen scharfen Verstand verehrt. Er war angetan von meiner Fähigkeit zu beobachten und die Zusammenhänge zu sehen. Ich konnte ihn verblüffen damit. Er liebte mich dafür. Er war voller Freude, wenn es uns gelang, einen Dieb oder Mörder zu überführen. Ich mochte es, wenn er sich freute und ich der Gegenstand seiner Freude war. Nun, vielleicht tat ich vieles seinetwegen. Für uns. Uns beide. Es befriedigte seinen Wunsch nach Gerechtigkeit und meine Gier nach Anerkennung. So deckten wir gemeinsam Verbrechen auf. Nicht, dass es mir je um Gerechtigkeit gegangen wäre. Das war allein Watsons Motiv. Ich hasse die Menschen und es liegt mir fern, etwas für sie zu tun, es sei denn, es trage zu meiner eigenen Unterhaltung und Befriedigung bei.

Mein Leben ist kühl und leer geworden. Seit er weg ist, fehlt mir jeder Antrieb. Ja. Das muss ich zugeben. Dass es hohl ist ohne ihn. Das Leben. Noch hohler. Noch nichtiger. Ein blankgefegtes Skelett der Zeitmessung, durch das die Sekunden in Sturmböen jagen. Minuten. Stunden. Tage. Gegenstandslos. Leer. Der Alltag nichts als Überdruss und Widerwillen. Ein Tag wie der andere. Wertlos. Eine Nacht wie die andere. Sinnlos. Wegwerfware.

Und manchmal gibt es diese unsäglichen Dinners. Die O’Grady Familie hat auf ihren Landsitz eingeladen. Ich gehe an solche Anlässe, weil ich mich kostenlos verpflegen kann. Dafür setze ich mein Lächeln auf und mache Smalltalk mit grässlich dummen Leuten, die mich endlos langweilen. Ich werde eingeladen, weil ich Sherlock Holmes bin, das Genie. Die Leute wollen mich begaffen wie die Tiere im zoologischen Garten. Der grosse Sherlock Holmes! Ein komischer Kauz, unnahbar, übellaunig, aber hochintelligent. Früher wurde ich zusammen mit Doktor Watson eingeladen. Wir waren dann das komische Paar. Watson verteilte grosszügig seinen Charme an die Damenwelt und brach dabei manch ein Herz. Es war ein Spiel. Wir machten uns einen schönen Abend, assen gut und unterhielten uns köstlich. Seit er weg ist, gehe ich allein an diese Anlässe und ärgere mich. So ist es. Ich kann mit Menschen nicht umgehen ohne ihn. Ich fühle mich in Gesellschaft wie ein Fisch im ätzenden Essigbad. Ich bin unausstehlich. Ich mag es nicht schönreden. Es ist die Wahrheit. Ohne ihn bin ich unerträglich.

Das ist der sichtbare Teil des Eisberges.

Er liegt in mir, kalt und kantig. Bei jeder Bewegung kratzen seine scharfen Eisränder in die offenen Wunden meiner Seele. Der Berg reicht bis in meinen Unterleib, wo sich die Hauptmasse befindet. Sie bricht manchmal auf, splittert in Dolche, die in meinen Leib stossen, wenn der Berg sich dreht, neue Eismassen nach unten drücken und die Spitzen tiefer ins Fleisch treiben. Manchmal kann ich nicht mehr atmen.

Manchmal will ich nicht mehr atmen.

Der einzige Grund, der zu atmen lohnte, wäre er. Seine Haut. Dieser vertraute Geruch nach Tabak und Kernseife, nach der Säure seines Schweisses und der süsslichen Bitterkeit seiner Erregung. Dieses Gemisch, dessen Komponenten sich veränderten, wenn wir uns liebten. Aber es würde mir auch seine schlichte Anwesenheit genügen, der Geruch seiner Gegenwart, seines Körpers, das Glück seiner Aufmerksamkeit, seines Lächelns. Das allein wäre mir das Atmen wert. 

Die ganze Wohnung roch nach ihm. Alles, sogar die Vorhänge. Jetzt duftet nichts mehr nach seiner Frische, seinem Lachen, seinem Blick. Die Wohnung an der Baker Street versinkt in Mief und dem Gestank nach Staub und Asche. Dumpfe Fäulnis sinnleerer Einsamkeit quillt aus den Tapeten und die Wände dünsten die modrige Schwüle unerfüllter Sehnsucht aus. Abgestandene Trauer kauert in Ecken und Winkeln und steigt aus dem Teppich, sobald man darauf tritt. Die verwesende Leiche einer Liebe. Allgegenwärtig.

Manchmal, manchmal stelle ich mir vor, dass er heimkäme, eines Abends. Seine Schritte im Treppenhaus. Und er hinge Hut und Mantel an die Haken hinter der Tür, fröhlich, aber ohne Hast. Und er käme ins Wohnzimmer auf mich zu und legte von hinten seine Hände auf meine Schultern, während ich weiter durchs Mikroskop schaute. Und er sagte, warm und sanft „Guten Abend, Holmes“ und drückte für einen langen Moment sein Gesicht in mein Haar. Sein warmer Atem. Und ich schlösse die Augen und lehnte mich zurück an seinen Körper und legte meine Hand auf die seine. Manchmal träume ich es vor mich hin, stundenlang. Und ich gehe ins Bett und lege an mir selber Hand an um mich etwas zu entspannen, den Schmerz auszublenden für kurze Zeit, mich selber zu täuschen. Und danach fühle ich mich dreckig und verlassen. Ich finde mich einsamer denn je und manchmal, manchmal weine ich. Weine wie ein gottverlassenes, verletztes Kind. Als liesse sich die Leere mit Tränen füllen. 

Ich wäre der Einladung zum Dinner bei den O’Gradys nicht gefolgt, niemals, hätte ich gewusst, was mich dort erwartete. Man hatte mich zwischen einen Professor der Mathematik und eine junge, gebildete Dame gesetzt, wohl in der Hoffnung, ich würde mich unterhalten können. Entweder mich einbringen in die komplexen Gedankengänge der Mathematik oder dem Charme und Witz der Dame erliegen. Ich ass was es gab, hörte den Tischgesprächen halbherzig zu und beantwortete an mich gerichtete Fragen mürrisch. Ich weiss, dass ich meinen beiden Tischnachbarn Unrecht tat, dem höchst intelligenten und liebenswerten Professor gleichermassen wie der ausserordentlich schlagfertigen und geistreichen Dame. Sie konnten nichts dafür, dass sie nicht Watson waren, dass sie das schmerzende Loch nicht füllen konnten sondern - im Gegenteil – es mir noch quälender spürbar machten.

Es war winterlich dunkel, die O’Gradys hatten den Bankettsaal nur spärlich mit Kerzen beleuchtet, eine festliche Stimmung erzeugt. Ich hatte mich dem Mathematiker zugewendet. Das mag der Grund sein, weshalb ich ihn erst sah, als das Mahl in vollem Gange war. Er sass auf der anderen Seite des langen Tisches, ein paar Meter von mir entfernt. Er sah müde und abgemagert aus. Fahl. Sein Haar wirkte ungepflegt und matt. Seine Augen waren entzündet und sein Lächeln, das er seiner Tischnachbarin zu schenken bemüht war, wirkte gequält. Er sah krank und geschunden aus. Es war Doktor John Watson. Er schien um Jahre gealtert. Er war ohne Mary da. 

Ich muss ihn angestarrt und er muss es gespürt haben. Er drehte den Kopf und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Ich sah seine Augen sich weiten. Er erschrak ebenso wie ich, hatte wohl genauso wenig damit gerechnet, mich hier anzutreffen. Wir blickten uns an durch die vielen Menschen, Schüsseln und Gläser hindurch, durch Frisuren, Hüte, all das Geklapper, Geplapper und Gelächter. Wir starrten uns an wie zwei fremde Wölfe, die voneinander Witterung aufgenommen haben. 

Er wandte sich als erster ab, entschuldigte sich bei seiner Tischnachbarin, stand auf und verliess den Tisch und den Raum. Ich sass da wie ein übergossener Pudel. Ich starrte auf den Tisch und in meinen Teller, aber meine Hand weigerte sich, die Gabel zu führen. Mein Körper weigerte sich zu schlucken. Mein Kopf setzte mit Denken aus. John. John war hier. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte, des Aufruhrs in meinem Herzen Herr zu werden. Etwas brannte wie Säure in mir und verätzte mich. Ich zwang mich sitzen zu bleiben, aber es gelang mir nicht. Ich konnte nicht tun, als sei nichts. John war hier. Und er war weggegangen, als er mich gesehen hatte. Er war weggegangen, so wie damals. Wortlos und diesen brennenden Schmerz hinterlassend. Ich musste zu ihm. 

Oh ja, es war mir bewusst, wie falsch das war! Ich stand auf und suchte ihn. Ich war ein Narr. Ein hoffnungsloser Narr. Ich wollte ihn sehen, ihn riechen. Ich wollte seine Stimme hören, in seine Augen schauen. Ich lechzte nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf mir, für einen Augenblick wenigstens. Eine Begegnung. Ein paar Worte. Er war der Mann, der alles an mir erobert hatte, alles eingenommen, mich ganz und gar einverleibt. Meine Gedanken waren Tag und Nacht bei ihm, noch immer. Ich wollte ihn sehen. Auch wenn es qualvoll sein würde, ihm gegenüber zu stehen, so konnte es die Pein, die ich ohne ihn litt, dennoch an Grausamkeit nicht überbieten.

So suchte ich ihn. Gedankenlos. Von Unruhe und Instinkt getrieben wie ein Tier.


	2. Abschied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes weiss, dass er den grössten Fehler seines Lebens macht. Doch er kann und will nicht widerstehen.

Ich suchte Watson. Er hatte seinen Mantel angezogen und war hinausgegangen in die Parkanlage, welche die Villa der O’Gradys umgibt. Ich schlüpfte in meinen Mantel und folgte den Spuren, die er im frischen Schnee hinterlassen hatte. Ich wusste nicht, ob er erwartete, dass ich ihm folgte, seine Fussstapfen mit Absicht gesetzt hatte oder ob er kopflos in den Park geflohen war. Ich fand ihn in einem runden, offenen, klassizistischen Säulenpavillon zwischen alten Bäumen. Er lehnte an einer der Säulen, schmaler dunkler Schatten, und rauchte. Ich zögerte und blieb stehen. Seine Silhouette zeichnete sich ab. Er lehnte schwer gegen die Säule, als habe er keine Kraft mehr selber zu stehen.

„John?“

Er stiess den Rauch aus, und ohne in irgendeiner Weise überrascht zu wirken, sagte er:

„Ich dachte mir, dass du mir nachläufst. Was willst du?“

Ich ging die drei Marmorstufen hoch zum Säulenrund und blieb neben ihm stehen. Ich achtete darauf, Abstand zu halten um ihn nicht zu belästigen. Ich konnte ihn sehen im hellen Mondschein, der den Schnee um uns beleuchtete, auch sein Gesicht, sein Profil. Die Wolke seines Atems trug einen Hauch seines Duftes zu mir.

„Ich will in deine Augen sehen“, sagte ich.

Ich weiss nicht, welcher Eingebung ich gehorchte, was mich dazu bewog, dies zu sagen.

„Dann tu es“, antwortete er.

Und ich ging zu ihm, ging nahe zu ihm, stellte mich direkt vor ihn hin und schaute in seine Augen. Schaute in seine wunderschönen, geliebten Augen. Ich schaute hinein und sah das Flackern darin. Die Zweifel. Die Erinnerung. Und ich wusste im selben Moment, dass John noch immer mein war. Alles war noch da in diesem Augenblick. Die Verbundenheit. Die Leidenschaft. Und die Trauer. Und ich sagte:

„Ich kann nicht leben ohne dich.“

Watson liess den Kopf zurücksinken an die Säule und schloss die Augen. Er sagte lange nichts, stand nur da, an die Säule gelehnt mit geschlossenen Augen. Er richtete sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug auf, löste sich von der Säule, aber er schaute mich nicht an, als er flüsterte:

„Ich auch nicht.“

Watson hob seine Hand, betrachtete seine Zigarette, nahm einen letzten Zug und warf sie dann in die Nacht hinaus mit einer fahrigen und gleichzeitig heftigen Geste. Unwillen und Verzweiflung zugleich.

„Komm zu mir zurück, John.“

„Ich bin mit Mary verheiratet.“

„Du siehst unglücklich aus.“

„Ich bin es.“

„John ...“

„Nein. Nein, Holmes. Hör auf damit! Du weisst genauso gut wie ich, wie unmöglich das ist.“

Er schaute mich an. Trauer in seinem Blick. Ich hätte ihn umarmen wollen, aber ich zögerte. Ich wusste, dass er mich zurückweisen würde.

„Wir können den Preis nicht zahlen, den es kostet, Sherlock. Das weisst du auch.“

Er wandte den Blick ab, schaute hinaus in die mondbeschienene Schneefläche, in die schwarzen Skelette der mächtigen Bäume. Ich wusste, wovon er sprach. Die gesellschaftlichen Repressionen. Die ständige Angst angezeigt zu werden. Patienten, die sich geekelt von ihm abwandten. Der Tratsch, die zweideutigen Bemerkungen in der Times. Doktor John Watson konnte es sich nicht leisten, der Sodomie überführt zu werden. Und ich mir auch nicht. Wir hatten uns beide bereits zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, waren in der Öffentlichkeit keine Unbekannten mehr. Wir rissen uns gegenseitig ins Unglück. Wir hatten lange genug darüber geredet und gestritten, bevor Watson mich verlassen und sich mit Mary ein gesellschaftliches Alibi verschafft hatte.

John suchte in den Manteltaschen nach einer neuen Zigarette, steckte sie nervös zwischen seine Lippen, riss ein Streichholz an. Es wurde vom leichten Nachtwind, der durch den Park strich, sofort ausgelöscht. Ich hob meine Hände, legte sie an die seinen, bot ihm einen windgeschützten Raum, als er das zweite Holz anriss. Er liess es zu. Seine Hände waren warm und zitterten. Sein Blick streifte meinen. Es war so viel Zärtlichkeit zwischen uns, in diesem kurzen Moment, in dem sich unsere Hände berührten. John entzündete die Zigarette und liess die Hände aus den meinen sinken, langsam. Ich fühlte die Überwindung, die es ihn kostete. Er zögerte. Auch er zögerte. Was zwischen uns war, war noch längst nicht beendet. Für uns beide nicht. Und wir spielten mit dem Feuer.

„Wir dürfen uns nicht mehr sehen, Holmes“, sagte er.

„Ich weiss.“

„Dann geh.“

Ich blieb stehen. Ich konnte nicht gehen.

„Geh!“ wiederholte er.

„Ich kann nicht.“

Es war kaum ein Flüstern. Meine Stimme versagte. Ich streckte meine Hand aus, aber er schlug sie weg.

„Hör auf!“ zischte er.

Ich schaute in seine Augen und ich wusste, dass ich noch einmal zugreifen konnte, bestimmender, seinen Widerstand brechen, der nur klein sein würde. Seine Leidenschaft würde erwachen. Und meine. Sofort. Heftig. Unkontrollierbar. Wir würden uns lieben, hier draussen im verschneiten Park der O’Gradys, unbeherrscht, ohne uns im Griff zu haben. Wir wussten es beide. Wir kannten uns lange und gut genug. Wir spielten mit dem Feuer in unverantwortlicher Weise.

„Wann erwartet dich Mary heute?“ fragte ich.

„Das geht dich nichts an.“

„Meine Tür steht offen, das weisst du“, sagte ich und ging.

Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, ging schnell und zielstrebig, um der Schwäche meiner Seele und meiner Gebeine nicht gänzlich zu erliegen. Ich ging nicht mehr ins Haus der O’Gradys sondern nahm eine der Droschken, die vor der Villa standen und liess mich an die Baker Street fahren. Ich war wie von Sinnen. Ich taumelte die Treppe hoch in meine leere, düstere Wohnung, warf mich in meinen Stuhl vor dem kalten Kamin. Ich zitterte noch immer wie Espenlaub, sowohl von der Kälte als auch von meiner Schwäche. Was hatte ich getan! Ich war verrückt. Ein Narr. Was, wenn Watson tatsächlich hierher kam? Alles noch einmal von vorne? All die Qual, die Verzweiflung, die durchweinten Nächte, tagelanger Opiumrausch, die Wohnung verriegelt, schreiend, heulend, rasend, Mrs. Hudson hilflos, Mycroft vor verschlossener Türe tobend.

Ich sass schlotternd vor dem Kamin im Dunkeln und fürchtete und hoffte in gleichem Mass, dass Watson kommen würde. Ich fürchtete, er könnte so irregeleitet und sehnsüchtig sein wie ich und kommen um uns erneut abstürzen zu lassen in diese marternde Höllenpein. Ich hoffte, er könnte so dumm und verblendet sein wie ich und all das missachten. Und ich ahnte, dass ich nicht die Kraft haben würde, weder das eine noch das andere zu überstehen. Ich sass betäubt und ängstlich und schalt mich tausendfach, ein kranker Irrer zu sein.

Dann hörte ich die Schritte. Ich traute meinen Ohren kaum und verlor fast die Besinnung. SEINE Schritte. Er kam zögernd die Treppe hoch, öffnete die Tür und blieb dann stehen. Ich war erstarrt und rührte mich nicht. Er kam durchs Wohnzimmer zum Kamin und sagte, ärgerlich:

„Du hättest wenigstens einfeuern können.“

Er zog Hut und Handschuhe aus, öffnete seinen Mantel und begann, Reisig zu brechen und Holz in die alte Asche zu legen. Er zerknüllte Papier, das er aus der Times riss, und entfachte das Feuer. Erst als die Flammen gierig ins Holz schlugen, stand er auf und schaute mich an. Sein Gesicht war eine bleiche Maske. Seine Augen flackerten im unruhigen Licht des Feuers.

„Wir dürfen uns nicht mehr sehen", sagte er leise. "Schau, wo es hinführt. Du lädst mich ein und ich komme. Ohne jeden Verstand.“

Wir schauten uns an. John war gekommen. Er stand vor mir, hier in unserer Wohnung. So vertraut. So nahe. Sein Geruch, seine Wärme. Das Knistern des Feuers. Ich streckte vorsichtig meine Hand nach ihm aus. Ich berührte ihn nicht. Ich wollte nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass alles von vorne begann. Ich wollte, dass er ging. Dass alles aufhörte. Und ich wollte ihn. Ganz. Ich wollte, dass er blieb. Für immer. Seine Finger fanden die meinen. Und im nächsten Bruchteil einer Sekunde lagen wir uns in den Armen. Ich fühlte die Hitze, die uns beide überspülte und ich wusste, dass wir verloren waren. Hoffnungslos. Er wühlte sich in mich und ich mich in ihn, atemlos, stöhnend, keuchend.

Sein Kuss war heiss und innig und ich ergab mich ihm. Süchtig nach seiner Haut. Nach ihm. Nach seiner Seele. Nach allem, was er war. Nach John Watson. Und dann zögerten wir doch. Aufgewühlt, ineinander verkrallt, die Hände bereits auf der nackten Haut des anderen. Wir zögerten und schauten uns an. Wir waren erhitzt und atmeten einander, tief und sehnsüchtig. Aber wir lösten uns und schauten uns in die Augen. Und Watson sagte:

„Ich kann so nicht leben, Sherlock. Es zerreisst mich ohne dich. Und es zerreisst mich mit dir.“

Seine Augen waren so schön und voller Schmerz, dass es mir den Atem nahm. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Schläfe.

„Liebe mich“, bat ich.

Sein Blick prüfend und tief. Er legte seine Hand auf meine Hand.

„Ja“, flüsterte er.

Wir bereiteten unser Lager in feierlicher Ruhe auf dem Fell vor dem Kamin. Ein vertrauter Ort, an dem wir uns oft geliebt hatten. Wir legten uns zueinander und liebkosten uns zärtlich und sorgsam. Wir kannten uns so gut, unsere Körper, unsere Reaktionen. Wir waren uns Heimat in jedem Sinne, auch in diesem. Wir führten und leiteten uns gegenseitig und mit äusserster Aufmerksamkeit. Wir liebten uns langsam und in Trauer. Ich ahnte, dass es ein Abschied war. Wir verbanden uns tief, als ich mit dem Daumen über seine feuchte Eichel strich, zärtlich, und sein Same in meine Hand quoll, während ich mich fast gleichzeitig in ihm ergoss mit langer, kräftiger Kontraktion. Wir waren ganz nahe zusammen. Wir waren ganz nahe zusammen. Vollständig ineinander. Wir verschmolzen alles in diesem Augenblick. Uns. Unsere Leben.

Wir legten Holz nach und wickelten uns in die Decken, die ich aus meinem Schlafzimmer holte und ich wachte über Watson, über seinen Schlaf in meinen Armen, beleuchtet vom Flackern der Flammen.

 

Als ich am Morgen erwachte, war das Feuer ausgegangen. Die Wohnung war kalt. Watson war weg.


	3. Die Entscheidung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson handelt und das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf.

Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem ich ihn das erste Mal sah. Er suchte eine Wohnung. Ich hatte eine und war bereit, sie zu teilen gegen finanzielle Beteiligung. Er kam aus dem Krieg, war verletzt und suchte den Weg in ein normales Leben. Er hiess John H. Watson und war Arzt. Militärarzt. Er kam von der Front und litt unter Albträumen. Er trat in mein Leben wie ein abgemagerter gequälter Hund, dem man einen alten Knochen hinwirft und er wedelt dafür mit dem Schwanz und liebt dich. So sah ich ihn am Anfang. Er bezog das Zimmer im oberen Stock und war bereit, monatlich die 12 Shilling dafür zu bezahlen. 

Als er kam, hatte er nichts. Er kam mit einer Tasche, in der seine wenigen Habseligkeiten problemlos Platz fanden. Ein paar Kleider, eine Armeepistole, ein Säbel, ein Dolch, ein paar Erinnerungen an die Zeit in Afghanistan. Mrs. Hudson freute sich, dass er die vorhandene Möblierung zur Gänze übernahm und dankbar Bettzeug und Wäsche beanspruchte. Nun, er war ein freundlicher und geradliniger Mann. Als Mike Stamford ihn mir vorstellte, dachte ich mir: er ist harmlos und einfältig. Aber er hatte wunderschöne Augen, die mich faszinierten. Das war die erste verheerende Feststellung. Sie war verheerend, weil ich vom ersten Augenblick an süchtig war nach diesen Augen. Sie waren voller Leben und voller Emotionen. Sie waren voll von jenen Dingen, die ich nicht hatte. Ich begriff erst später, dass ich es war, der all das in ihnen auslöste. John hatte eine Art zu lachen, zu denken und mir Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, die mich ganz und gar einnahm. Er veränderte mein Leben vollständig. Er lehrte mich zu fühlen. Er zeigte meiner Seele das Fliegen, meinem Verstand die Stille. Er lehrte meinen Körper sich aufzugeben und entzündete mein Herz. Doktor John Hamish Watson war alles andere als harmlos. Er machte einen liebenden, verlorenen Menschen aus mir. Er schenkte mir ein Himmelreich, dessen Rückseite die Hölle war.

Mein Bruder zog als erster die richtigen Schlüsse. Ich erinnere mich an ein Bild in der Times. Sie hatten uns fotografiert an einem Tatort. Wir verliessen ihn gerade, Watson und ich. Wir standen nebeneinander. Wir schauten uns nicht an, aber wir waren einander deutlich zugewandt und unsere Schultern berührten sich. Wir schauten mit einer so tiefen Zufriedenheit in die Kamera und mit diesem Glück in den Augen, das man nicht spielen kann. Watson und ich sahen aus wie ein frisch verheiratetes Paar. Ich erschrak über das Bild, als es erschien. Den meisten mag es nicht aufgefallen sein. Einige hingegen verstanden sehr wohl, was es zeigte. Mein Bruder sagte zu mir:

„Pass auf mit diesem Watson, hörst du?“

Ich sagte zu ihm, und ich erinnere mich, dass ich mich selber als glückstrahlend empfand:

„Er ist mein Freund.“

„Liebe ist ein chemischer Defekt, Sherlock. Und zwischen Männern ein Verbrechen.“

„Er ist mein Freund“, wiederholte ich.

Er war es noch zu jenem Zeitpunkt. Mein Freund. Gerade noch. Ein paar Stunden später waren wir Geliebte und Verbrecher. Wir gingen nach dem Fall nach Hause an die Baker Street. Wir waren nachdenklich. Wir wussten beide, dass die Zärtlichkeit und die Berührungen, wie sie zwischen uns bereits vorkamen, die Grenzen einer Freundschaft überschritten. Wir fühlten beide das Begehren, das sich dahinter verbarg und immer unerbittlicher an die Oberfläche drängte. Wir sprachen an diesem Abend darüber. John Watson war es, der den Mut fand, das Thema anzusprechen und mich zu küssen, den Bann zu brechen. Wir liebten uns in dieser Nacht das erste Mal. Sündig und leidenschaftlich. Ich war überwältigt von der Erfahrung und konnte mein Glück nicht fassen. Ich begriff erst mit der Zeit, was es bedeutet, sich einem Menschen hinzugeben, vollständig, mit ganzem Wesen in ihn verwoben zu sein. Welche unauflösliche Abhängigkeit damit verbunden ist.

Wir lebten aus der Kraft unserer Liebe. Ich war unsagbar glücklich. Sherlock Holmes und Doktor John Watson. John hatte eine kleine Praxis übernommen. Wir lösten komplexe Fälle. Es war die beste Zeit meines Lebens.

Doch unser Glück fiel auf. Zuerst den Neidern, dann jenen Leuten, denen unsere Arbeit missfiel. Zuletzt auch der Öffentlichkeit, die den Gerüchten nährend Boden gab. Irgendwann ging John. Ich weiss, er tat es für mich. Für uns beide. Um uns zu retten. Mich zu retten.

Aber es gibt nichts, das mich noch retten kann.

Er hat mich das zweite Mal verlassen. Aber diesmal ist es anders. Er hat mich ganz verlassen.

Ich weiss nicht, ob ich es gewusst, geahnt oder ob ich gar darauf gewartet habe. Drei Tage nach unserer letzten Nacht kam die Depesche, dass man die Leiche von Dr. John H. Watson gefunden habe. Er hatte sich im winterlichen Wald mit seiner Armeepistole erschossen. Ich stand unter Schock, als mir bewusst wurde, dass er weg war. Ganz weg. Dass es nie wieder möglich sein würde, in seine schönen, vertrauten Augen zu blicken, ihn zu umarmen.

Etwas brach in mir und verschob mich in einen raumlosen Zustand. Ich setzte mich in meinen Stuhl vor den Kamin, leer und zeitlos. Ich sass einfach da. Es war kein Schmerz in mir. Nur blankgefegtes Nichts. Aber etwas in mir war gebrochen, still und tief. Ich nahm es irgendwann wahr. Eine Verwerfung. Es war nicht die blinde, wütende Pein, das Schreien, Toben und Schluchzen, es war kein Kampf wie damals, als er mich das erste Mal verlassen hatte. Es war ein einziger, schwerer Bruch, der die Fundamente verschoben hatte. Aus ihm hervor begannen irgendeinmal Tränen zu quellen wie aus einem Brunnen, der geöffnet wird, und mit ihnen lösten sich die verzweifelte Hoffnungslosigkeit und diese entsetzlich quälende Bitternis, die mich so lange begleitet hatte. Alles quoll aus mir hervor. Eine schwarze, giftige, nach Verwesung stinkende Brühe. Ich weinte sie aus mir hinaus, erbrach sie, hustete und keuchte sie aus meinem Körper, meiner Seele. Ich liess alles los. Liess alles ausfliessen. Es gab nichts mehr, was sich zu halten gelohnt hätte. Ich kämpfte nicht. Ich gab einfach auf. Es dauerte zahllose Stunden, dann war mein Körper vollständig erschöpft. Mrs. Hudson und Mycroft kümmerten sich um mich. Ich nahm sie kaum wahr. Schwarzes Loch der Bedeutungslosigkeit. Da war nur dieser Bruch in mir. Ich ahnte, dass er bedeutsam war. Mein Leben war gebrochen. 

Es gibt keinen Abschiedsbrief. Er hinterliess nichts. Kein Wort. Es ist nicht nötig. Ich kenne alle seine Worte. Seine Gedanken. Die Wärme seines Lächelns. Die Berührung seiner Hände. Die Glut seines Körpers. Ich kenne alles an ihm. Ihn ganz.

Ich begann es zu begreifen. Er hatte mich befreit. Er hatte uns befreit. Unsere Liebe. Sein Tod hob sie aus dieser feindlichen Welt hinaus und gab ihr Raum in einer Erinnerung, die nicht mehr verletzt werden konnte. Er sicherte all das, was wir uns waren und was wir geteilt hatten. Er machte aus unserer Liebe ein unlösbares Band in einer Sphäre, in der keine Gesellschaft, keine Gerüchte, keine Macht der Welt es zerstören konnte. Unsere Liebe war unantastbar geworden.

Ich ging an seine Beisetzung. Ich wollte es, wollte ihn begleiten an den Ort, an dem wir uns treffen würden. Ich konnte es für ihn tun als Zeichen meiner ungebrochenen Liebe. Mycroft machte sich Sorgen um mich. Vielleicht fühlte er, dass ich John neu gefunden hatte. John war mir näher denn je. Ich war ihm so nahe als schliefe ich mit ihm, aber es gab kein Fleisch mehr, das uns trennte. Ich schaute ununterbrochen in seine schönen, liebenden Augen und fühlte seine ständige Umarmung.

Ich ging an Johns Beerdigung und weinte haltlos an seinem Grab. Mycroft hielt mich fest. Ich weinte um unsere unerfüllten Leben. Um seines. Und um meines. Ich weinte um jene Menschen, die uns nahe waren. Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade. Ich weinte um den Abschied. Ich weinte nicht um unsere Liebe. Sie war unzerstörbar.

Ich sprach mit Mary und trauerte um sie. Sie war das Opfer unserer Unfähigkeit. Sie war gefasst. Sie sagte zu mir:

„Es ist die Liebe zu dir, die ihn getötet hat.“

Und ich sagte zu ihr:

„Wir lieben uns noch immer.“

Sie starrte mich entsetzt an und sagte:

„Versündige dich nicht, Sherlock Holmes.“

Versündigen? Sein Körper lag zerstört im Sarg und war der Auflösung anheim gegeben. Ein Selbstmörder. Ohne Anrecht auf die Sakramente der Kirche. Aber das war egal. Es gab die Liebe, mit der er mich geheiligt hatte und mit der ich ihn heiligen würde. Ganz und ohne Vorbehalt. 

Wir übergaben John Körper der Erde. Ich hatte ihn memoriert. Jeden Zoll. Seine überwältigende Schönheit und Kraft. Ich fühlte ihn in jedem Augenblick. Ich gab ihm Blumen mit, Zeugen meiner Wertschätzung. Ich war mir des Todes bewusst, während ich das tat. Es gab den Mann nicht mehr, mit dem ich mein Leben geteilt, dem ich meine Seele offenbart, dem ich meinen Körper geschenkt hatte. Es gab diesen einzigen Menschen nicht mehr, dem die unstillbare Sehnsucht meiner Seele Tag und Nacht nachgespürt, nach dem ich mich verzehrt hatte. Er hatte sich befreit. Und mich auch. Es gab jetzt einen Weg zu ihm.

John Watson hat die Welt angehalten für uns beide. Er ist ausgestiegen und hat mir die Türe offen gelassen. Er war schon immer der Mutigere von uns beiden. Die Welt ist ausgebremst. Die Zeit steht still. Die Erde steht still. Die Wirklichkeit ist in inhaltsloses Nichts zerfallen.

Tod, wo ist dein Stachel?  
Ich habe immer genügend Opium auf Vorrat.


End file.
